


Highway 94

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Biker!Himchan, M/M, Officer Moon, You can't fault me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless law breaking and body shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway 94

**Author's Note:**

> You can not possibly comprehend how much I love the idea of Officer!Moon and Hardcore biker! Himchan. You cannot.

There’s a stretch of highway just outside the city. It runs for a hundred or so miles directly North and South before it veers West and East, but beyond the glow of the cities there are no lights to light the way, though that doesn’t deter drivers commuting endlessly to and from them. Between the hours of two and four am though, its quiet, only an endless expanse of empty black asphalt disappearing into the starry horizon.

  
  
This is the time Himchan loves the most.  
  


 

With a half-ton chrome and leather beast roaring beneath his legs and the wind on his face, he feels _free_.  
  


 

As soon as the city disappears in his rearview he guns the engine, listening with a smile as the sound echoes through the night. The dividing lines and gravel become a blur as he pushes the speedometer harder, knowing without looking that the needle is constantly climbing higher, higher.  
  


 

Which is why he doesn’t even reach for the break when he speeds past a parked patrol car.  
  


 

The sirens are sharp and the lights piercing as the car struggles to get enough ground beneath it to speed after him, though a knowing smile has already stretched his lips wide.  
  


 

That’s more like it.  
  


 

The wailing grows closer but he’s not worried, pushing the throttle harder until the needle sees red. The police car fights to keep up, even pulling into the oncoming to try and overtake him.  
  


 

He doesn’t succeed.  
  


 

Its only because he’s driven this road a thousand times that Himchan knows – A half mile past that street sign and he’s home free,  breaking hard as he pulls over the shoulder and tears down a dirt road into the middle of nowhere.  
  


 

The police car doesn’t hesitate to follow, though the sirens and the lights have been cut, and by the time he pulls up beside Himchan’s bike, the dark haired man has his arms crossed across his chest as he leans against the seat.  
  


 

“I almost had you,” The officer growls as he slams the door shut, his harsh breathing loud in quiet. Himchan laughs. “Oh Jongup. Don’t kid yourself.”  
  


 

The brunette scoffs, marching forward and meeting Himchan half way as the brunette saunters forward. They collide hard enough to bruise, Himchan’s hands cool as steel as they grasp his face and Jongup’s fingers already digging tread marks on the older man’s hips when their lips meet.  
  


 

Himchan forces the smaller body back against his car, pushing him down between the head lights and over the hood, helping the struggling man higher when he can’t find purchase.  
  


 

_Hey 436. What’s your 20?_  
  


 

Jongup breaks the kiss to breathe, but Himchan is persistent, kissing down his neck as his hands reach and tug the stiff uniform shirt out of his pants.  
  


 

_Standby, control.  I need a liscence plate check for Jackson, Kangaroo, Alpha, Oreo. Nine, zero, six.._  
  


 

Jongup gasps as a cool hand wraps around him, hands grasping at Himchan’s leather jacket and in his hair. Despite himself, Jongup groans. “W-wait. Himchan. Wait.”  
  


 

_436\. Please be advised. There are no warrants, no arrests at this time.._  
  


 

The shorter brunette pushes him away and Himchan extracts his hand from his pants, watching in amusement as Jongup hurries over to the driver’s side and opens the door, flicking off the radio and then backing up as Himchan follows.  
  


 

They tumble into the back seat and Himchan wastes no time, hands everywhere at once and Jongup doesn’t even care anymore, kissing at anything of the other man he can reach. It’s hot and cramped and messy, but when Himchan finally breaches his entrance, Jongup can only gasp and shudder, hard.  
  


 

He can feel rather than hear when the older brunette whispers against his collarbones, waiting a moment for him to adjust, and then he’s moving, and coherency gives way to sounds of pleasure and skin on skin.  
  


 

 When he’s close, Jongup pries his eyes open to stare at the man above him, and his stomach muscles clench in arousal at the pleasure in Himchan’s expression. Jerking himself harder, Jongup is more than surprised when a hand knocks his away, elegant fingers wrapping around him instead as though they’ve always been there.  
  


 

Jongup groans and rolls his hips up – and its enough to make him cum, the biker’s name a curse on his lips.  
  


 

When he comes to again, the clouds have shifted and stars are sprinkled across the sky. Himchan sighs as he extracts himself from Jongup’s hold and backs out of the car, standing straight to pull his jeans back up. Its routine, impersonal, and Jongup keeps his eyes on those stars until he hears the clink of a belt.  
  


 

Now or never.  
  


 

Yanking his pants back on, Jongup stumbles out of the car and around the side. “Himchan wait-“  
  


 

The brunette doesn’t look up as he pulls his gloves on. “Yes?”  
  


 

He doesn’t have a choice though when Jongup peers up into his face. “Listen. I-“  
  


 

Himchan grabs him by the back of the head and kisses him.  
  


 

_If you love me, let me hear you say it_.  
  


 

When he pulls back, Jongup is panting, flushed, and unable to find his tongue.  
  


 

“I’ll see you around, Officer Moon.”  
  


 

The engine roars to life and Jongup backs away as the bike kicks up dust.  
  


 

“Yeah. I’ll.. see you around.”


End file.
